1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wave-powered generator and particularly to a wave powered generator using a lightweight paddle wheel configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-powered generators have been in use for centuries, going back to the old waterwheels used to power mills. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 647,638 shows a wave motor that has a number of buckets placed on an ovular path. This is set in the surf and is driven by wave action. The movement of the buckets is used to drive a motor or similar device. U.S. Pat. No. 889,153 teaches a current motor that is placed in a tidal current and power is produced as the device is turned by the movement of the currents.
In recent years, a surge of interest in using tidal surges and wave action to generate power has grown. Many modern wave-operated systems use floats attached to reciprocating devices that rise and fall with the ocean swells. These in turn, drive generators to produce power. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,364 shows such a device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,033 teaches a modern version of the water wheel. Here a number of wheels are paced aside a barge. As the water moves past the barge, the wheels turn. The movements are interconnected to drive a generator. Although these devices work, they require considerable surface area to lay out the pattern of floats to generate sufficient power. Moreover, they require anchoring systems for all of the floats. Finally, the number of machines creates a large maintenance burden.